In today's world, people use a variety of devices to take pictures and create other content. For example, a person may use a cell phone, a digital camera, a film-based camera, art programs, and the like to create content. At the same time, a person may wish to share and manage content created from these various devices. Ways of sharing the content have been limited and difficult to use.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.